Fusion
Fusion is the 5th episode of season 8 and the 178th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Jeremy in the old sauna in front of the supercomputer treating to recreate the return to the past since has the greater priority that continue with the development of the program to cross the shield of the sector 5, when Ulrich, William, Odd and Yumi enter at the old sauna asking after any novelty. Jeremy says that he's beginning to recreate the return to the past so that the agents of the FBI cannot harass them but the problem is that he can't do already more than two weeks ago. Yumi asks him where is Sissi, William answers him that she has gone a day out of Kadic from the incident of the shopping centre that needs to recover of the small shock with his mother Leonie. Suddenly Jeremy detects a small attack without identifying like a species of avatar (a body that does not have face only with arms and legs of blue colour) with a symbol of the Black Pawn is near of a tower in the forest sector. Analysing to know which is the attack and defence of power, revealing that it has infinite points but being impossible and with his powers of Lyoko won't serve of at all. Although William occurs a quite risky idea asking to Jeremy if he can virtualize two people inside the scanner at the same time but like a species of fusion as he did with Odd with his dog Kiwi. Jeremy gives the opinion to William of his idea that is quite risky and can that it won't go back to happen the same that before, William is had to assume this since he want to be stronger to merge his powers and he chooses Ulrich. Ulrich doubts with the idea of William but surely will do a proof and also wants to merge now to destroy the avatar (Black Pawn). He sighs and agrees but they don't know what goes to happen now, and he asks Ulrich and William to enter in the scanner the two together, William and Ulrich enter together in the scanner but complains that it's something a bit narrow but separating the faces of a side at the side. Then Aelita also arrives to the sauna with the Lyoko-Warriors when seeing that Ulrich and William are in a scanner and Jeremy virtualizes them sending them to the forest sector. Yumi swallows saliva and crosses the fingers and when seeing in the monitor of the supercomputer detecting that there is a small error, Jeremy treats to cancel the operation of virtualization but it's too late, they already are in the forest sector but only appears William and Ulrich isn't here, revealing that he listens his voices in the head of William saying that he's trapped in his mind. William carries his sword and a katana in his hands. It's clear that it has gone out well but finishes to feel something rare that the personalities of Ulrich and William are mixed with his feelings of Sissi and Yumi at the same time which could cause lose the head but he doesn't know how much goes to last. Jeremy signals where is the avatar that it's in the north no very far of here and they go running usually, but he gets out of control a bit when without wanting to uses the supersprint losing the control happening to the tower where is the avatar near but he doesn't know what is doing now. William listens the voice of Ulrich asking that he reassure a bit and leave him the control, he obey him and he leaves to use the supersprint running to the tower. While Aelita takes the laptop of Jeremy to continue with the development of the return to the past, that is included in the virtual newspaper for her step by step from his absence up to now. Taking advantage of to speak with Odd what happened in the shopping centre that he had accompanied with Milly and explains him more than had found by chance the agent Chloe and surely had been still in secret, and she's doubting if really she works for Checkmate, but surely would have detained her and take her in front of the Checkmate so it answers him that no. While in the forest sector, William finally finds an avatar that is trying to go in in the tower without activating. It sees William, but he doesn't attack him. William takes his sword and attacks the avatar (Black Pawn) but he doesn't do any scratch, and the avatar heaves the arms and goes out the energy field of Aelita surprising William as it did this and throws it against the damaging. Jeremy warns William that his points is almost in half, another attack and will finish. In the hospital, is with some glasses of sun seated in the room of wait and only there are two agents of the FBI watching the door that the rubber is still there, reading a magazine of Magazine and another a newspaper on the factory destroyed and thinks that they don't have intention to reconstruct the abandoned factory without any apparent reason. Thinking in Franz Hopper to know what is doing now and when she sees the two agents of the FBI go away without watching the room, she enters stealthily by the door. Back at Lyoko, the avatar throws him out another two energy fields to William and absorbs it with his sword and he throws it a wave of energy to the avatar almost ready to win it and afterwards uses the supersprint attacking again to the avatar, William shouting with the sword and destroys him nailing the sword and is destroyed in pieces. The avatar (Black Pawn) is destroyed but without knowing what is doing with the tower. Jeremy checks him and he's downloading the information everything on several profiles of the Lyoko-Warriors. Now they are storing the data to the sector 5, is clear that somebody wants to know more the information about the Lyoko-Warriors, his activities and powers each one of them. And no only therefore, also it has the DNA of the Lyoko-Warriors as it did with the sentinels and go to implant them to the avatars since that it isn't the only that had confronted and surely has prepared another surprise. Jeremy devirtualizes William to separate Ulrich of his mind and go out of the scanner usually. All has gone out well but he swears him that they won't go back to merge never at least like emergency the next time. Aelita says him that the return to the past already almost is finished but still remains to add it on the supercomputer and almost everything already will finish of the persecution of the FBI but another problem less, tomorrow will have to go to the court to present against the testimony by the citation, but the secret will see exposed to the public and they must think a plan. The Lyoko-Warriors go back to the living room seated thinking in his head and thinking to organise a plan. While in the hospital, Anthea finds the rubber already recovered and speaks with him that he had been organised by the Checkmate and knows well his identity and of what's doing, asking with a threatening question with injecting poison in his arm with a syringe where is Franz Hopper and that they had done with him. The rubber says him that he doesn't know at all of this and had received instructions. Anthea doesn't believe at all and injects him the poison and goes away before producing effect. Anthea puts the glasses of sun just in time when the FBI agents and the doctors listen the sounds which come from the room of the rubber and they go to the room but the doctor says him that he has died without knowing the cause. The episode finishes with Anthea in the car moving away of the hospital. Gallery Episode178.jpg|Anthea injects poison to kill the robber. es:Fusión fr:Fusion Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes